


before it falls apart

by panther



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper invites her future son to three meals a day. He humours her and turns up when she says even if she really plans her meals later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before it falls apart

Piper is happy that Chris is talking to her but he does so when prompted and not out of choice. He does spend more time at the house though despite offers for him to move in. He reminds them that one day he will need to go home to his own time and says it is best for everyone. Still, Piper wishes he would reconsider and offers meals three times a day to try and make him stay. She firmly ignores the fact that for months she didn't know or care how she ate. If she finds herself noticing it is that boxes of crisps and crate of coke went missing from the P3 stores.

She always tells him earlier than dinner will be ready and he humours her in turning up at those times. Those are the best times. Between the jingles of orbs and the clatter of silverware. He sits with Wyatt in the living room and reads him stories, builds blocks, and chases cars across the carpet as Wyatt giggles. Despite it being back to front and with miles more between them than should be it seem so normal. It feels like brotherhood. She hopes he had it before. 

Before it all fell apart.


End file.
